Nada más que un error
by Andrea LMPSH
Summary: Después de un año de que James fue abandonado por Carlos, no lo puede superar. Ahora que tiene a Logan cree que se recuperará, pero ¿Será verdad? SLASH Jagan/ Kogan/ Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

**Nada más que un error.**

**[Hace 1 año]**

_**-"James…" Carlos no quería decirlo, el no sabía cómo decirlo, incluso el esperaba que James no lo tomará muy mal. Su relación de 13 meses había llegado a su fin, ya que pensaba que había encontrando a alguien mejor.**_

_**-"¿Qué es Carlos?" James se rió nerviosamente **_

_**-"Yo…Creo que deberíamos ver a otras personas…" Carlos dijo nerviosamente, pues aún le importaba James como un amigo.**_

_**-"¿Qué quieres decir?..." James esperaba que había que Carlos estaba bromeando **_

_**-"James, es lo mejor para los 2, hay que obtener nuevos novios y olvidarnos el uno al otro.**_

_**-"¡NO! CARLOS DIME QUE ESTO ES UNA BROMA" James ya estaba llorando en este punto**_

_**-"Lo siento…Hasta luego James Maslow" Después de eso, Carlos salió de la casa**_

**[Actualidad]**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

**James apago la alarma y noto la fecha: 19/06/13 James pensó en ese día de nuevo, hace un año exactamente su corazón estaba roto. Miro hacía un bulto a su lado, James rió un poco e inmediatamente se sintió mejor, él tenía ahora a Logan.**

_**2 Horas después**_

**-"Voy a tratar de llegar a tiempo hoy, no me esperes si no lo logró" Logan le informaba mientras se acomodaba la corbata **

**-"….Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?" James no había oído nada de lo que su novio dijo.**

**-Logan se rió de la expresión de James "No importa, ¿Estás bien? Te noto…¿Distraído?"**

**-"Estoy bien, no te preocupes"**

**-"Ok, me tengo que ir. Te veo al rato" Logan le dio un beso a James "¡TE AMO!" Grito antes de salir.**

**-"**Yo también" **Dijo James en un susurro.**

**James caminaba por el parque distraído…**

**-"¿James?..." Una persona a lo lejos preguntaba.**

**-"Carlos…" James dijo en un susurro.**

**-"Wow, es genial verte, hace mucho que no te veía, ya sabes desde…**

**-"Si, desde ese día" James lo interrumpió antes de que terminará de decir la frase.**

**-"Escucha, lamento tanto lo que paso hoy hace un año. Solo que estaba confundido y no sabía que hacer. ¡Todavía te amo James!" Inmediatamente de decir eso, se acerco a James y lo beso.**

**James quería detenerlo, sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero simplemente no podía parar, desde hace mucho tiempo quería volver a sentir esos labios con los suyos...**

**-**"Vamos a mi apartamento…" **Fue lo único que dijo James antes de seguir besando a Carlos.**

**(A/N: Ya saben lo que pasa, es mi primer fic :3 así que seré pura)**

**Después de que James despertó, noto a Carlos mirándolo.**

**-"EY…" Es lo único que dijo antes de que lo interrumpiera Carlos**

**-"Enserio lo lamento Jamie, de verdad te amo y me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad…" No pudo terminar antes de que James ya lo estuviera besando.**

**-"Claro que te perdono Carlos, nunca te deje de amar" En cuanto dijo eso se besaron y hubieran seguido si no…**

**-"Llegué, lo bueno fue que Jett me dej…**

**¡Bamm!**

**Lo que James no esperaba era ver a Logan en la puerta contemplando una escena no grata.**

-"Yo…creo que me voy" Fue lo único que dijo Logan antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo, para luego oír que se rompían cosas.

¡CRASH! ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!

Antes de oír que una puerta se cerraba.

**-"¡LOGAN ESPERA!" James esperaba alcanzarlo y decirle que no era lo que parecía [Aunque si lo era]…**

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**NADA MÁS QUE UN ERROR.**

**Capítulo 2**

_**POV LOGAN**_

'Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota para no darme cuenta? El que estuviera confundido, reservado, silencioso. Era obvio que me engañaba'

**Llegué al único lugar donde quería estar, toque el timbre esperando a que alguien abriera…**

**POV KENDALL **

**Al abrir la puerta lo ultimo que esperaba era ver a Logan, pensé que no lo vería en un largo tiempo después de ayer…**

_**Escena retrospectiva**_

_**-"Ya era hora de que tuvieras tiempo para mi" Le comente a Logan mientras nos sentábamos a almozar.**_

_**-"¡EY! No es mi culpa, he estado ocupado últimamente con mi compromiso con James" Dijo con una sonrisa que parecía el gato Cheshire***_

_**Inmediatamente mi sonrisa cayó, yo sigo insistiendo que ese compromiso no debe ser, James no se merece a alguien como Logan, hay personas que aman más a Logan de lo que James dice hacerlo.**_

_**-"Ah, claro, tu **__disque __**compromiso…" Esperaba que no oyera mi rencor y el 'disque'**_

_**-"¿Sabes Kendall? Realmente no entiendo porque no te agrada James Y mi compromiso con él!" **_

_**-Trate de bromear para ver si lo olvidaba "Ups, al parecer si oíste lo que dije" Pero no funciono**_

_**-"¡LO HE OÍDO!... Es decir, eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano y simplemente no entiendo porque no te agrada él" Auch, sí que dolió cuando dijo 'mi hermano'**_

_**-"Escucha Logan, te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti, pero James no es el indicado para ti…**_

_**-"¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE LO AMO Y ÉL ME AMA A MI?!"**_

_**-"¡PUES ENTONCES QUE LO DEMUESTRE! PORQUE DESPUÉS DE 9 MESES DE RELACIÓN NO DEMUESTRA MUCHO AMOR A TÍ" A este nivel ya había explotado yo también.**_

_**-"¡SABES QUE ÉL NO ES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE DEMUESTRAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS! Además, ¿Tú que sabes del amor? DESDE QUE LUCY Y TÚ ROMPIERON NO HAS VUELTO A SALIR CON ALGUIEN…¡Y ESO FUE HACE 4 AÑOS!" **__'Pero tu no sabes la razón' __**Pensé antes de responder algo que no sabía que lamentaría…**_

_**-"POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME ROMPAN EL PUTO CORAZÓN, ¿PARA QUÉ ESTAR EN UNA RELACIÓN DONDE TE ENGAÑAN?, ¿POR QUÉ SABES QUE LOGAN?, ¡QUIZAS JAMES TE ENGAÑE DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO NOOO COMO CREES QUE ÉL ES UN SANTO LE TOLERAS TODO, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!...**_

_**Después de precesarlo unos segundos me di cuenta de la idiotez que dije**_

_**-"Escucha Logie, lo siento, no era lo qu…**_

_**-**__"Si crees que soy idiota será mejor que me vaya" Fue lo que me dijo antes de irse._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**-"¿Logan, qué haces aqu…**

**En dejo había terminado antes de que me siento fue abrazando.**

**-"Tenías razón Kendall, él me estaba engañando, soy un idiota…él solo jugaba conmigo mientras yo lo amaba cada vez más…**

**Tenía tantas ganas de decirle 'te lo dije' pero al verlo tan frágil no lo podía hacer, sería como golpear a un cachorrito después de abandonarlo.**

**-"Esta bien, no te preocupes, que para eso estoy aquí" Es lo único que se me ocurría decirle en este momento. **

Pagarás por esto James Maslow, nadie lastima a Logan…NADIE…

*: El gato de 'Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'

No tengo idea de si dejar Jarlos al final o dejar a James solo como venganza e.e

_~ Andrea LMPSH ~ _


	3. Chapter 3

NADA MÁS QUE UN ERROR.

CAPÍTULO 3

**No tenía nada de imaginación, así que por eso no subía, de repente oí un cover en español de la canción de Demi Lovato 'I Really Don't Care' y me recargue de inspiración.**

* * *

[2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS]

En estas semanas Logan se había estado quedando en el apartamento de Kendall, si no hubiera sido por él Logan se hubiera quedado encerrado, lo convenció de que si iba al trabajo se distaría. Por suerte el no había ido por su ropa.

_**Flashback**_

_**TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC!**_

_**-"HABRÉ LA MALDITA PUERTA MASLOW!"**_

_**-"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES KENDALL?!"**_

_**-"Oh nada, solo pasaba por aquí para agradecerte destruir los sentimientos de mi amigo" Dijo Kendall mientras se habría paso paso para entrar.**_

_**-"¿Cómo lo supiste? Acaso…¿Logan esta contigo?" Pregunto James con esperanza mientras seguía a Kendall a su habitación**_

_**-"¿Dónde más creías que podía estar James? ¡Recuerda que el no tiene familia!" Decía Kendall mientras sacaba una maleta del armario.**_

_**-"Lo se, pero esperaba qu… ESPERA ¿QUÉ HACES? NO TE PUEDES LLEVAR LAS COSAS DE LOGAN" Gritaba James mientras intentaba sacar las cosas de la maleta.**_

_**-"¿QUÉ ESPERABAS, QUE LOGAN REGRESARÁ COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO? PUES ESTAS EQUIVOCADO. Ahora aste a un lado y más te vale que no vallas a mi apartamento queriendo ir a hablar las cosas con él, porque primero le hablo a la policía" Dijo eso Kendall para después salir de ahí.**_

_**Lo que no vio fueron las lagrimas que salían de James al oír esas palabras.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Logan entro al apartamento de Kendall, que en estos últimos días se ha convierto en su casa también. Noto que en el Bowl de las llaves había una nota, la reviso y vio que era de Kendall:

_Logan:_

_Tuve que salir para LA por asuntos de la empresa, regreso mañana, lo prometo. Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar._

_Te quiere_ Kendall 3

Logan río al cursi corazón que había dibujado Kendall, pero a la vez le pareció tierno.

Después de haber cenado, Logan planeaba tomar una ducha, pero eso era antes de que tocaran la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta vio a un chico de estatura corta, con cabello muy corto y con color de piel latina.

-"Umm…¿Si? ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?" Logan preguntaba confundido al ver al chico que se le hacía conocido.

-"Hola, eres Logan ¿Cierto?" Pregunto el chico

-"Si, pero tu…¿Eres?"

-"¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Hace 2 semanas nos conocimos en una manera no muy…comoda" Dijo lo ultimo con un suspiro...

* * *

**Y es todo! El siguiente es el ultimo capítulo y listo. ¡Hasta Pronto!**

**_~Andrea LMPSH~_**


	4. EL INICIÓ DE TODO

**NADA MÁS QUE UN ERROR**

**Hola! Perdón por haber tardado en subir, había dicho en el ultimo capítulo que este sería el ultimo, pero no me gustaba su final, así que lo re-escribí de nuevo y salieron 2 capítulos más, así que podría decirse que este es el penúltimo. Y como sea! Ojalá les guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-"Hola, eres Logan ¿Cierto?" Pregunto el chico

-"Si, pero tu…¿Eres?"

-"¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Hace 2 semanas nos conocimos en una manera no muy…cómoda" Dijo lo ultimo con un suspiro.

-"Bueno, lo siento, pero…espera, ¿Eres tú?" Logan dijo recordando lo que paso hace 2 semanas.

-"Lo soy, permite me presentarme, soy Carlos Pena y…" Pero fue interrumpido por un Logan lleno de ira.

-"!¿Y a que vienes?! ¿A decirme que eres feliz con James? PUES PIERDES TU TIEMPO Y LARGO DE MI CASA"

-"ESCUCHA, LO SIENTO, lo siento. Yo no sabía que estabas comprometido con James, si no fuera porque me encontré con tu amigo la vez que fue a recoger tu ropa, no lo sabría" Dijo Carlos en un susurro.

-"Espera…¿Te encontraste a Kendall?" Carlos solo asintió.

-"Si, yo esperaba que fueras tu pero al ver que no irías pedí la dirección de donde te quedabas…

-"Voy a matarlo" Susurró Logan.

-"Escucha, yo solo quiero aclarar las cosas y querer que no creas que soy un cualquiera" Dijo Carlos.

-"Esta bien, te dejare 'explicarme' lo que paso ha pasado con ustedes, pero si lo encuentro absurdo, simplemente te pediré que te retires" Dijo Logan con voz calmada.

-"Esta bien…Yo había conocido a James hace 4 años en una fiesta hecha por nuestra mejor amiga…

-"Camille" Susurró Logan "James me ha dicho quien es ella"

-"¡Oh!, bueno, ella nos presento, y ya que había invitado a pura gente que no conocíamos, decidimos quedarnos en el patio a platicar y conocernos mejor"

El oír como se conocieron James y Carlos le lastimaba a Logan, ya que no quería escuchar la historia de amor del chico del cual estaba enamorado.

-"Nos dimos nuestros números, y después de 1 semana de salir como 'amigos' James decidió invitarme a salir, acepte, y después de 2 semanas de salir, me pregunto que si quería ser su novio, y cuando llevábamos 2 años de novios, conocí a una chica que iba todos los domingos como yo a la iglesia, su nombre era Alexa, Alexa Vega. James al ser judío no me acompañaba, ella estaba en el coro, y yo al querer saber quien era ella, decidí meterme al coro, nos hicimos muy amigos, y cuando menos lo pensé…Estaba engañando a James con Alexa por 4 meses. La verdad no tengo idea de cómo logre escondérselo a los 2 por tanto tiempo" Dijo Carlos con una sonrisa triste. "Un mes después lo pensé bien, y le propuse a Alexa matrimonio, ella acepto, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía que terminar definitivamente todo con James si yo quería algo serio con Alexa"

-"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a James?" Logan pregunto con enojo en su voz

-"Ni yo sé como pude hacerle eso a él, pero fue porque creí haber estado enamorado de ella…¡QUE IDIOTA FUI!" Se grito a si mismo Carlos

-"¿Creíste?" Dijo Logan

-"Mi padre es dueño de 'Estudios fotográficos Pena', tiene estudios por todo USA y unos en UK, y al ser el hijo mayor, seré el hereditario de eso. Alexa no sabía esto hasta que se lo comente en la 5ta cita. Me case con ella 2 meses después de que se lo propuse. Llevábamos 15 meses casados cuando la oí hablar por teléfono con su hermana de que le urgía tener un hijo conmigo, así nunca podría divorciarme de ella y mi padre me heredaría mucho más rápido los derechos de los estudios. No pude soportarlo le reclame, le grite, le pregunte como pudo ser tan hipócrita como para hacer eso." Decía Carlos con ira en sus ojos.

El ver a Carlos así, le daba un poco de pena su situación, pero no tanta como para perdonarlo.

-"Ella también me grito y me dijo que no fuera yo el hipócrita, que ella sabía de mi relación con James, que ella fue la que me salvo de mi fase gay…ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que había dejado a alguien que amaba con el corazón por una arpía como ella, 1 mes después logré que me diera el divorcio. Después me traslade aquí, fui a dar un paseo para conocer el lugar. Estaba en el parque cuando se me a figuró ver a una persona, me di cuenta de que era James, lo alcance, platicamos y cuando me quería disculpar el me beso y… tu conoces el resto" Termino de explicar Carlos

-"Espera. ¿Fue James el que t..te be..beso?" Pregunto Logan con tono herido.

-"Si, pero no le echaré toda la culpa a él, ya que yo lo seguí, creyendo que tendríamos otra oportunidad juntos, pero nunca se me ocurrió la maldita idea de que el había iniciado una nueva vida junto con alguien. Enserio lo siento mucho Logan" Pidió nuevamente perdón Carlos.

Logan no podía creer que James fue el que inició el beso y todo lo que viene después de el, creyó que Carlos había sido la Puta que se le ofreció a James y al ver que James no sabia que hacer, se aprovecho de él. Pero no, fue completamente diferente a lo que él pensaba.

-Logan se levanto del sillón y miro a Carlos. "Bueno Carlos, gracias por decirme lo que paso esa noche, espero que me digas la verdad" Dijo Logan mientras abría la puerta de entrada.

-"Te digo la verdad, y también te informo que he decidido mudarme a NY, es lo mejor, aquí ya tienen todos su historia, y lo mejor es que reanude mi vida en otro lugar" Le comentaba Carlos mientras lo seguía.

-"Bueno, no se que decir…solamente, buen viaje" Dijo Logan

-"¡Espera! Antes de irme, me gustaría saber si perdonarás a James"

-"No lo se, James me ha hecho mucho daño, yo lo he amado desde el primer día que nos habíamos hecho novios, mientras el trataba olvidarse de ti, y ahora no siento nada de amor James, se ha cambiado hacia…

-"¿Kendall?" Preguntó Carlos

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Dijo Logan

-Carlos encogió los hombros. "No hay que ser tan genio para ver que cada vez que mencionan uno de sus nombres, al otro 'mágicamente' le brillan los ojos, aparte que cuando hable con el no para de decir 'mi Logie' de forma obsesiva" Dijo Carlos en forma burlona.

-"¿Enserio?" Preguntó Logan con esperanza "No importa, tengo que decidir muy bien lo que pasará, aparte de que todavía no sé a quien amo más"

-"Espero que hagas lo correcto, como sea, debo irme. Mi vuelo sale en…wow 2 horas" Dijo Carlos mientras veía su reloj.

-"Espera, ¿Hoy te vas a NY?" Pregunto Logan.

-"Si, decidí que lo mejor era venir a pedirte perdón y explicarte lo que paso, para después irme sin ningún cargo de conciencia" Le explico a Logan

De repente Logan se acerco a Carlos y lo atrapo en un abrazo.

-"Espero que tengas un buen viaje" Dijo Logan mientras lo seguía abrazando.

-Carlos suspiro, se relajo y le devolvió el abrazo. "Gracias" Se alejo de Logan. "Mejor me voy antes de que se me haga más tarde. Adiós Logan, espero que seas feliz" Después de eso cerro la puerta.

-"Tu también…" Susurró Logan

* * *

**[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE]**

-"¡Logan! ¡Llegue!" Grito Kendall mientras entraba al apartamento.

-"¡Y te traje un…obsequio" Susurro lo ultimo al ver una nota en el bowl

_Kendall:_

_Salí temprano para arreglar las cosas con James. He tomado una decisión sobre que hacer y espero que no te enojes porque…_

* * *

**~PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES EL ULTIMO~**

**No lo deje en tannnnto suspenso, solo lo deje en donde Logan le escribió a Kendall algo MUY importante, gran cosa. Como sea, Prometo subir el ultimo capítulo pronto.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**~ANDREA LMPSH~**


	5. Chapter 5: Un final para un inicio feliz

**¡Hola! AL FIN pude acabar de escribirlo. Siento que tarde pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer.**

* * *

**NADA MÁS QUE UN ERROR**

**Capítulo 5**

-"¡Logan! ¡Llegue!" Grito Kendall mientras entraba al apartamento.

-"¡Y te traje un…obsequio" Susurro lo ultimo al ver una nota en el bowl

_Kendall:_

_Salí temprano para arreglar las cosas con James. He tomado una decisión sobre que hacer y espero que no te enojes porque…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

...

...

...

...

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_… Quiero decírtelo más tarde._

_Logan_

Kendall suspiró al terminar de leer la nota, esperaba que lo eligiera a el, desde que Carlos lo había llamado en la noche no había podido dormir pensando en los diferentes puntos que pasarían si Logan elegía una opción alternativa.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Kendall terminaba su maleta para irse mañana a primera hora cuando suena su celular y nota que es Carlos._**

**_-"¡Ey! Carlos ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Kendall_**

**_-"¡No hay tiempo para saludar respetuosamente! Dime que ya vienes a LA" Dijo Carlos muy agitado_**

**_-"No, te dije que llegaría hasta mañana al mediodía" Le recordó a Carlos_**

**_-"¡Pero tienes que venir, es importante, podría definir tu futuro!" Grito Carlos_**

**_-"A ver Carlos, ¿Qué es tan important…_**

**_-"¡Logan me confesó que le gustas! Aunque dice que también James ¡Y en este momento está decidiendo a quien elegir!" Termino Carlos _**

**_-"¡MIERDA! Carlos más te vale que no bromees conmigo, sabes que es algo serio" Amenazo Kendall_**

**_-"¡NO JUEGO KENDALL! El me lo confeso, así que más te vale que traigas tu trasero de vuelta a LA y hagas que te elija" Respondió Carlos_**

**_-Kendall suspiro "No puedo Carlos, tengo una cena de negocios en…30 min." Dijo Kendall mientras veía su reloj._**

**_-"Yo te advertí Kendall, si Logan elige a James será tu culpa" Dijo Carlos_**

**_-"¡Espera! Vuelve al apartamento y convéncelo de que me elija" Dijo Kendall con una arrogante sonrisa ante tal plan brillante._**

**_-"No puedo, mi vuelo sale en cualquier minuto…_**

**Pasajeros con destino a NY, favor de abordar por la puerta 3.**

**_-"O en cualquier segundo, me tengo que ir, no te preocupes Kendall, Logan te elegirá. Estoy seguro." Termino Carlos _**

**_-"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" Dijo Kendall con voz triste. "Comparado con James, yo no soy nada"_**

**_-"Estoy seguro que Logan te ama más que James, puede que James sea lindo, alto, musculoso…uhh por no hablar de que es un gran arquitecto, además de ser un caba…_**

**_-"Ya entendí, ¿Podemos llegar al punto donde se supone que me tienes que hacer sentir bien?" Dijo Kendall harto al oír la mismas palabras que una vez Logan uso._**

**_-"¡Oh! Cierto, lo siento, lo olvide. El caso es que tu eres el que ha apoyado a Logan desde que iban en la Universidad, eres atento, cariñoso, socio de un gran bufete de abogados, Logan se dará cuenta de eso" Dijo Carlos con tono dulce. "Además estoy segura porque mi tercer ojo colombiano me lo dice" Bromeo Carlos_**

**_-Kendall se rió ante el comentario de Carlos "Gracias Carlos, supiste que decirme para relajarme" _**

**_-"No hay de que, cuentas conmigo en cualquier momento, es decir, ahora que somos amigos…_**

**Ultima llamada para los pasajeros con destino a NY.**

**_-"Ups, me tengo que ir, suerte amigo" Dijo Carlos antes de colgar._**

**_-"¡No espera Carlos!...Agh" Se quejo Kendall_**

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Logan llego a su antigua 'casa', quería tocar, pero tenía miedo de que en cuanto viera a James cedería ante él. Respiro antes de tocar, luego escucho unos pasos se acercan, cuando James abrió la puerta, Logan esperaba ver al radiante James de siempre, bien vestido, con su sonrisa de comercial…Pero en cambio encontró a un vagabundo, a un James sin rasurarse, con ropa que parecía no haber sido cambiada desde hace días y con un aroma no muy peculiar en él.

-"Hola Ja-m-James" Tartamudeó Logan.

-"¿Logan?" Dijo James con tono esperanzado.

-"Si..este…¿Puedo pasar?" Pregunto tímido Logan

-"¡Si! Di-digo si como quieras" Dijo un James emocionado para después cambiar su tono a uno arrogante.

-"Gracias" Dijo Logan mientras se dirijia a sentarse al sofá.

-"Te ofrecería algo, pero no he ido al supermercado en 1 semana, y todo ya expiro" Dijo James apenado, ya que no le gustaba que Logan lo viera de esta forma.

-"Estoy bien no te preocupes…Espera ¿1 semana? Pero ¿Por qué James?" Dijo Logan preocupado.

-"Simplemente…no tengo ganas de na-nad-a" Dijo James conteniendo sus lagrimas.

Logan vio que James quería llorar, y solo quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, y lo hizo, olvidando la principal razón por la que fue.

-"Ohh ven aquí James" Lo abrazo "Calma, no pasa nada, todo esta bien" Acariciaba su cabello mientras lo consolaba

-"L-lo si-sie-sie-sien-siento Log-gie n-o er-a mi int-e-ci-ón enga-ñ-ar-t-e" Dijo James sin dejar de llorar.

-"Es por eso que vine aquí James, quiero aclarar las cosas contigo" Respondió Logan

-"¿Vas a volver conmigo?" Pregunto James calmado.

-"¡Woah! Calma, primero quiero conversar de…pues eso, antes de que digas algo Carlos ha venido a verme… y me conto toda su historia" Dijo Logan

-"¿Así que sabes todo?" Susurró James

-"Si, ahora quiero saber algo. Cuando te volviste a encontrar con Carlos, ¿Es cierto que tu lo besaste primero?" Pregunto Logan esperando que la respuestas sea 'no'.

-"…. Escucha, quiero ser honesto contigo, aunque te lastime a ti y me afecte a mi, pero… si, yo lo bese primero" Dijo James

Logan no quería creerlo, ni siquiera lo creía cuando se lo dijo Carlos pero ahora que James se lo dijo, no podían salir esas palabras de su mente 'James me beso primero' 'Si yo lo bese primero..primero..primero' Sin siquiera darse cuenta Logan ya estaba llorando.

-"Lo siento mucho Loges, creo que la nostalgia me gano, claro que eso no lo justifica pero enserio lo siento" Dijo James tratando de acercársele.

-"No te me acerques por favor, y si, creo que te entiendo. El fue tu primer amor, con el cual duraste años, pero eso no significa que me deje de doler" Dijo Logan.

-"Lo sé, te entiendo, pero…. Entonces Logan…¿Me perdonas?" Pregunto James

Logan pensaba en esos momentos hermosos que paso con James pero inmediatamente pensaba en lo genial que hubiera sido si fuera Kendall.

-"Lo siento James, pero, incluso si las estrellas chocan con la luna, no querría que volvieras a mi vida, me has hecho daño, y no se si pueda confiar en ti más" Dijo Logan

-"Lo entiendo, pero quiero preguntarte algo más. ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida?" Pregunto James.

-"¿Te soy sincero James? No lo se, es decir, quiero a Kendall y siento algo muy fuerte por el desde la universidad, pero tengo miedo" Dijo Logan con sinceridad

-"Ohh" Dijo James algo triste "Pero eso no te impide que te arriesgues, arriésgate Logan, porque si no lo haces… Nunca sabrás que puede pasar" Motivo a Logan

-"Creo que tienes razón" Dijo Logan levantándose "Será mejor que me valla, espero que entiendas porque no puedo seguir contigo, te ame, pero ya es tiempo pasado" Dijo Logan agarrando la mano de James mientras la acariciaba.

James miraba sus manos juntas con melancolía, pero cuando Logan le solto la mano vio el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Logan hace meses

-"No, toma, yo quiero que te lo quedes como…un recuerdo" Dijo James devolviéndole el anillo a Logan

-"Wow, gracias James, juró que lo conservaré, bueno debo irme adiós James" Dijo Logan caminando hacia la puerta.

-"¡Logan espera!" Dijo Logan alcanzándolo a la puerta

-"¿Si?" Pregunto

-"¿Puedes darme un abrazo de despedida?" Pregunto James tímido

Logan sonrió hacía la timidez de James, así que lo saco en un abrazo. Después de un rato Logan lo solto ya que James todavía no lo dejaba.

-"Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós James"

-"Adiós Logan" Dijo James

* * *

Kendall estaba tratando de ver un partido de futbol americano cuando de repente oye una puerta abriendose.

-"¡Logan! Que bueno que te veo, te extrañe" Dijo Kendall mientras lo abrazaba.

-"Yo también te extrañe K-dog" Le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-"Aww, ven aquí, te traje un regalo desde NY" Dijo Kendall mientras jalaba a Logan a su habitación.

-"Genial, pero antes quiero decirte algo" Dijo Logan

-"Claro, ¿Qué e…

Antes de que Kendall acabará, Logan lo jalo y lo beso mientras lo agarraba del cuello para que no se apartará. Kendall al inicio estaba sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que Logan diera el primer paso, pero inmediatamente le correspondió el beso agarrándolo por la cintura. Cuando los 2 se quedaron sin aire [A/N: Odio que digan aliento] Kendall los sento en su cama.

-"¿Por-Porqué me besaste? ¡DIGO! No es que me moleste, pero solo quiero saber" Dijo Kendall antes de que Logan malinterprete las cosas.

-"Y-Yo solo quería decirte de una manera que te quiero" Dijo nervioso Logan

Kendall se le quedo viendo confundido hasta que cambio su semblante por uno arrogante.

-"Bueno, suerte que estamos ya en la habitación" Dijo mientras acostaba a Logan en su cama mientras lo empezaba a volver a besar.

Logan se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y por Kendall, hasta que recupero su cordura.

-"Espera Kendall, enserio quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo…pero quiero que sea, ya sabes, es-p-p-pe-cial" Dijo Logan timido al decir lo ultimo.

-"¿Sabes? Es difícil pensar en ti sexy y lujurioso si terminas siendo timido" Dijo Kendall bromeando.

-"¿Lo siento?"-Dijo Logan confundido

-"No lo hagas, ahora, ¿En que estábamos?" Termino decir Kendall para volver a besar a Logan.

Kendall besaba a Logan en el cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa poco a poco, cuando logro quitársela iba a ir directo a sus pantalones pero Logan lo interrumpió.

-"No es justo que sea el único desvestido" Se quejo Logan con un puchero.

-"¡Mierda! Deja de hacerte el inocente o te cogeré hasta que no puedas caminar por 2 semanas" Dijo Kendall mientras se desvestía completo

-"No se de que me hablas" Dijo Logan mientras ponía ojos de cachorro.

Después de que Kendall se desvistiera saco a Logan para colocarlo debajo de el mientras lo besaba y lo tocaba a través de sus pantalones.

-"Ahhh Ken" Logan gimió como sentia las manos de Kendall sobre su 'amigo'

-"¿Emocionado tan pronto?" Se burlo Kendall mientras lo tocaba cada vez más fuerte y rápido

-"Mmmm si agh! Ahh" Gemia Logan mientras Kendall le quitaba sus pantalones y boxer.

Kendall lo estaba masturbando hasta que paro de repente.

-"¿Porqué te detienes?" Se quejo Logan ya que lo estaba disfrutando.

-"Quiero verte mientras te tocas" Dijo Kendall mientras lo veía con sus ojos esmeraldas ahora oscuros por la lujuria.

-"¿Qu-e?" Dijo Logan

-"Vamos nena" Dijo Kendall esperando que si lo convenciera.

-"N-o lo se" Dijo Logan mientras se ruborizaba

-"Vamos cariño, por mi" Dijo Kendall mientras lo abrazaba por atrás.

Kendall lo ignoró apretando los labios a los de Logan. Separó sus labios permitiendo el acceso de su lengua. Kendall separó sus labios de Logan mientras salia de la cama

-"Vamos a hacer algo" Dijo mientras buscaba algo en el armario.

-"¿Qué haces Kendall?" Pregunto Logan

-"Espera Loges" Respondió mientras movia las cosas de su armario.

**Kendall POV**

Lo he oído empieza a gemir y me di vuelta. Se frotaba si mismo. Busque a través del armario.

Me acerque a él y tomé sus muñecas con una de mis manos.

Con mi mano libre lo espose de sus muñecas a la cama.

Golpeé su bulto y comenzó a rebotar. Silbó y asintió con la cabeza.

-"M-más" Gemía

Le sonreí y baje mi boca a su entrepierna. Con mi boca boquiabierta a través de sus boxeadores.Él soltó un gemido y resistió sus caderas.

-"Cógeme Kendall" dijo

-"Todavía no" dije

-"Por favor" él gimió.

-"Hay que ser paciente Logie"

Mientras continuaba en mi boca sentí otro sabor de su pre-semen, daba mis papilas gustativas pero yo quería más.

-"Chupa". Me dijo

-"Yo estoy a cargo" dije.

Agarré su polla palpitante y empecé acariciándola mi boca en la punta y lamí, causándole gemir más en mi boca alrededor de su cabeza haciendo que se mueva nuevamente sus caderas y noté que estaba cerca.

-"K-Kendall...Voy a ve-ni-r-rr ", dijo.

Yo lo ignore y continue a chupar.

-"Por favor para" dijo.

Saqué de él con un sonido "pop".

"No quiero tu semen en mi boca Logie. Dije que quiero probarte".

Agarré su polla y empecé acariciándola en mi boca la punta.Él gimió más fuerte lo que aceleró el ritmo y acarició más rápido.

"Por favor Kendall te necesito dentro de mí", dijo.

Deje de torturarlo y le puse 3 de mis dedos enfrente de su boca.

-"Chupa" Le dije y el inmediatamente me obedeció.

Separe sus piernas lo mejor posible dándome una visión perfecta de agujero, puse un dedo rodeando en su entrada.

-"Eres muy bromista", dijo.

-"Y tú eres una puta pidiendo" dije

-"No estoy pidiendo nada"

-"¿Realmente Logie? Dime que no quiero que esto" Le dije mientras empujé suavemente mi dedo en él.

-"N-no pedi-r-é na-da" Dijo conteniendo sus gemidos.

-"Entonces creo que debería dejar de hacer eso" dije mientras tomaba mi dedo hacia fuera.

-"¡Esta bien! ¡Quiero que me folles!", dijo.

Marque el exterior de su agujero con el dedo antes de empujar suavemente dentro. Era muy apretado, así que he añadido otro dedo.

Coloqué mis dedos dentro de él y empezó a empujar, antes de mover los dedos en un movimiento de tijeras. Logan comenzó a moverse a si mismo y gemía aún más fuerte cuando cepillaba contra su próstata.

-"Estoy lis-to" Dijo Logan mientras jadeaba.

Saque mis dedos de el, haciendo que se quejará sobre la perdida, puse mi 'amigo' en su entrada decidido a entrar lentamente.

-"¡JODER, hazlo rápido no me importa!" Respondio Logan

No me opuse y me metí dentro de el tan rápido que gimió y se retorció de placer (o eso esperaba)

-"Mas mhmmm Ken más rá-p-i-ooooo" Dijo cuando toque su punto dulce "Golpea ahí de nuevo" Me suplico

Lo hice varias veces hasta que sentía que me venia.

-"Mi-er-da Ken tócame estoy por venirme" Me pidió Logan, lo masturbe más rápido mientras lo cogía hasta que sentí como en mi mano estaba el esperma de Logan.

-"¡KENDALL!"Grito mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

-"Logan" Suspire al llegar.

Lo acomode en la cama mientras le quitaba las esposas.

-"De lo mejor" Dijo Logan mientras se acomodabe en mi pecho.

-"Lo se….Te quiero Loges" Le dije después de unos segundos

-"Yo también Ken"

* * *

**6 Meses después**

**POV NORMAL**

-"¡Logan, apurate o llegaremos tarde!" Menciono Kendall mientras esperaba en la sala a su novio

-"Calma, estoy listo" Dijo Logan mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-"Loges, te amo, pero siempre llegamos tarde por tu culpa" Dijo Kendall mientras abrazaba a Logan por la cintura.

-"¿Ah si? Pues entonces creo que no habra 'juegos' en la cama por 2 meses" Dijo a Logan mientras miraba a Kendall que estaba con una cara de shock

-"Pe-pe-ro...dfjfnbhfi...Mejor vayámonos" Dijo Kendall después de tratar de decir algo.

**30 Minutos después.**

-"¡Logan!" Dijo un moreno bajo emocionado.

-"¡Los!" Dijo Logan abrazando a Carlos

-"Kendall, mi amigo" Dijo Carlos para después abrazarlo

-" Hey Litos, ¿Cómo estas?" Pregunto Kendall

-"Muy bien, ¿Y tu?"

-"Genial, ahora si me disculpan en un momento vengo" Dijo Kendall mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-"Espera, ¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto Logan agarrando la mano de Kendall para que no se fuera.

-"Solo afuera a esperar a James, no te preocupes no tardo" Dijo Kendall besando a Logan

-"Wow, desde que se entero que James tiene novia se le fueron los celos" Dijo Carlos después de que Kendall salió

-"Si, a mi me sorprendió, pero es bueno ya que quiero seguir siendo amigo de James" Explico A Carlos

-"¿Y como fue que volviste ver a James?" Dijo Carlos confundido.

-"En el hospital, su novia tenia cita conmigo para un chequeo y el la acompaño, por lo que se llevan como 3 meses" Dijo Logan mientras agarraba un palo de pan

-"Entonces, tu y yo conocemos a James, por lo que sabemos que es algo serio" Dijo Carlos mientras imitaba el acto de su amigo.

-"Si, lo se, ¿Y tu? ¿No tienes alguien por ahí?" Pregunto Logan

-"Pues de hecho, conocí a una chica, su nombre es Erin, es muy linda" Dijo Carlos suspirando al decir lo ultimo.

-"Pues tendrás que presentárnosla" Dijo Logan, Carlos iba a decir algo, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-"Hey chicos" Los 2 bajos giraron para ver a James junto a una rubia que la sostenía por la cadera al igual que ella. Mientras atrás iba Kendall

-"Hey James" Dijeron los 2 mientras se pararon.

-"Que gusto verlos" Dijo mientras los abrazaba Luego se volvió hacia la chica "Bueno ella es mi novia"

-"Mucho gusto, Halston Sage*" Dijo mientras saludaba a los chicos

-"Amor estos son Logan Hederson y Carlos Pena, mis ex-novios" Dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos.

-"Espera, tu eres ¿Carlos Pena? ¿Dueño de 'Estudios Fotográficos Pena'?" Pregunto sorprendida

-Carlos solo alzo los hombros "Así es"

-"¡Por dios! Es genial, mi productora quiso contratar un fotógrafo tuyo aquí en LA, pero nos dijeron que todos los que tenían están ya ocupados, y al ser los mejores fotógrafos, me preguntaba si podrías conseguirnos uno. ¿Por favor?" Dijo emocionada la chica

-"Creo que podría mandar uno de Chicago, no se necesitan muchos allá, pero. ¿Para que sería exactamente las fotos?" Pregunto Carlos dudando.

-"Publicidad"

-"¿Publicidad?" Dijo Carlos Consternado.

-"Halston es modelo" Menciono James hacía Carlos.

-"Wow James, todo lo que deseabas en una persona: •Rubia,Modelo y hermosa" Dijo Logan mientras se unía a las risas de las personas por ese comentario.

Pasaron tiempo todos juntos platicando y comiendo.

-"¿Y como se conocieron?" Pregunto Kendall hacia James y Halston

-"Bueno, mi hermana estaba añadiendo un piso a su casa y me pidió que buscará un arquitecto para que creará los planos, y cuando me dirijía hacía allá tropecé con él" Respondió mientras sonreía hacía James

-"Eso es genial" Dijo Carlos

-"Lo es, aunque pensé que él sería el arquitecto que contratarías" Comento Kendall

-"Jajajajaja no, en un inició no lo iba a ser, pero el se ofreció" Dijo Halston

Pasaron un tiempo hablando hasta que Logan observo que Halston hacía una señal a James

-"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Logan haciendo que lo voltearan a ver Carlos y Kendall "¿Algo esta mal?" Pregunto hacía la pareja.

-"En realidad, también los llame, porque hace una semana…le propuse matrimonio a Halston y ella acepto" Dijo James mientras abrazaba a la chica.

Todos los empezaron a felicitarlos mientras se paraban a felicitarlos.

-"Esto hay que celebrarlo" Dijo Kendall mientras daba a señales a un camarero que vino con copas de champagne para todos.

Antes de que Logan diera un sorbo vio algo raro en su copa, agarro un tenedor y vio un anillo de compromiso muy masculino** Volteo a ver a Kendall que le agarro el anillo de su mano mientras se agachaba.

-"No daré un largo discurso, porque tu sabes lo que hemos pasado juntos así que: Logan Henderson ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Pregunto Kendall

-"Oh por dios SI SI!" Dijo mientras besaba a Kendall ya que sabía que esto era el inicio de algo largo.

* * *

***: Es mi fic, así que quise Jalston, no les gusta, me da igual :D**

****: No me gusta que digan 'un anillo con un hermoso diamante en el centro' siento que hablan de una chica -.-**

**Si, se que tengo que ser amable, pero bueno :P**

**Y ¡FIN!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, pensé en dejar a James solo, luego recordé que amo Jalston y la puse.**

**Tengo un One-shot triste/feliz pero no se que pareja elegir: •Kogan •Jarlos •Jagan Voten por su favorito.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**~Andrea LMPSH~**


End file.
